


Hopeful Kisses

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hey ai and flame and kusanagi are in this but their parts are tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: One day, when Yusaku is trying to help Takeru with homework, Takeru tries to kiss him.





	Hopeful Kisses

When Takeru signed himself up to work with Yusaku, he had meant fighting baddies and helping people…  Not this…

 

Takeru has lost track of his sanity among the many piles of paper and books in front of him.  All of the numbers… all of the weird symbols… all of the Math… It’s left him withered into a sad, sad boy.

 

“It’s not that hard.”  Yusaku tries to assure.  “You’re just behind. You can catch up.”

 

“Why did I skip so much school…”  Takeru cries. “What does this symbol even mean?”

 

“That’s…  That’s a multiplication symbol…”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

Takeru huffs, sliding himself off the chair and onto the ground.  “I’m doomed.”

 

“Don’t give up yet.”  Flame says, popping his head out of Takeru’s duel disk.  “Think of it like a duel. If you give up so easily, you’ll never accept victory.”

 

Ai sighs in frustration as he stares at all the Math.  “But it’s so boring. At least dueling is fun.”

 

“Shut up.”  Yusaku sighs, rolling his eyes.  “We’re focusing on Math.”

 

“Can we take a break, Yusaku?”  Takeru pleads. “My head hurts.”

 

“Alright.”  Yusaku agrees.  He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes to rest.

 

Takeru stares at him for a long moment, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him.  Maybe he could sneak in a quick kiss. Maybe it’s because he isn’t thinking straight, but he goes for it.  He leans in to give Yusaku a quick peck on the lips. It’s nothing extreme, just a slight brush of the lips.

 

Yusaku’s eyes flutter open and his face turns a bright pink.  He stutters something that Takeru can’t quite catch before he just quickly gets up to leave.  All Takeru can really understand are the exclamations that Ai makes as Yusaku walks away.

 

“Flame.  I think I messed up.”  Takeru frowns, instantly regretting the stupid idea.

 

Takeru tries to find Yusaku after that but he fails to.  He goes to Yusaku home but if Yusaku is there, he doesn’t answer the door.  Yusaku doesn’t answer his texts either. In the end, Takeru ends up at Cafe Nagi.

 

“Kusanagi, have you seen Yusaku?”  Takeru asks.

 

“Nope.”  Kusanagi confirms.  “Why? Do you think something happened to him?”

 

Takeru sighs, melting into a sad lump on one of the dining chairs.  “I happened to him…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I kissed him and he ran away.  He’s not answering any of my messages.”

 

“Oh no…”  Shoichi mumbles.

 

“What should I do?”

 

“Try to give him time and space.  One time, I gave him a pat on the back and I didn’t see him for three whole days after that.  Yusaku is… painfully shy.”

 

“Do you think it will help?”  Takeru worries.

 

“We can only hope.”

 

Takeru ends up going home, feeling defeated.  He messed things up because he didn’t think before he acted.  He’s such an idiot. He can’t do Math and he ruined things with his best friend that he happened to have a major crush on.  

 

“Oh, Takeru.”

 

Takeru nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of Yusaku’s voice.  Yusaku is standing at the front door of Takeru’s home, just about to knock on it.

 

“I was…  I came here to see you.”  Yusaku admits.

 

“You’re not mad at me for kissing you?”  Takeru blurts out.

 

“N-no…”  Yusaku blushes.  “I was just shocked.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness.”  Takeru sighs in relief.  

 

“Why did you kiss me?”  Yusaku asks.

 

“Why?  Because I like you!”

 

Yusaku’s face turns even redder.  “Why didn’t you just say that before you kissed me.  I would have kissed you back.”

 

“Really?”  Takeru blinks in surprise.  “I can tell you now and kiss you again.  Will that help?”

 

“S-sure.”  Yusaku stutters.

 

“I really like you, Yusaku.  Can I kiss you?” Takeru asks.

 

Yusaku simply nods.

 

Takeru hops across the space between them to carefully kiss Yusaku once more.  It’s a very delicate kiss, soft and hopeful. It makes Yusaku’s face turn even redder.

 

“Let’s go work on your homework again.”  Yusaku suggests, trying to keep his composure.

 

“Ugh.  Let’s go.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'll admit this isn't my ship so please don't be mad at me if this is horrible.
> 
> I've been having major writer's block lately so I figured that I'd step out of my comfort zone and write two things that I'm not comfortable with writing. Takeru and Takeru x Yusaku.
> 
> I'm majorly stuck on my Big Bang project and Takeru is somewhat active in it so hopefully writing this will help me in my project. Wish me luck.


End file.
